1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to trailer couplers. More particularly, the present invention is a new and improved trailer coupler that automatically locks in place when attached, provides for a visual inspection that coupler is locked into position, and can be remotely unlocked for release.
2. Description of the Known Prior Art
Many coupling devices have been developed for providing a connection between a towing vehicle and a trailer. Typically, a spherical ball is mated to a socket receiver in a male-female style trailer hitch. A popular variety uses a long, vertical sheathing attached to a female portion of the coupler, often referred to as gooseneck or neckover couplers. These types of couplers are often mated to a ball hitch mounted to a vehicle, such as pick-up trucks, in the middle of the vehicle""s bed as opposed to a ball hitch generally located on the end of the vehicle near or on the rear bumper.
In operation, a trailer with a gooseneck attachment is positioned over the ball mounted in the bed of the vehicle and then lowered onto the ball. The socket receiver should, generally, have a slightly larger diameter than the ball so that the receiver fully engages or mates with the ball. Generally, once the trailer is mated to the vehicle, a separate manual operation must be performed to insure that the ball is locked into the receiving socket so that the receiver is no longer free to disengage from the ball.
In the prior art, when a ball is mounted in the middle of the bed of a pickup, the operator must get into the back of the vehicle to perform the manual operation of locking the coupler. Due to the configuration of most towing vehicles, this requires the operator to climb over the side of the bed or attempt to climb up the back gated portion where the trailer is now positioned. This practice leads to potential for an injury to the operator. Furthermore, when the operator desires to remove the trailer from the towing vehicle, the operator must once again climb into the bed of the vehicle to unlock the coupler for disengagement.
Also, it is not uncommon in the prior art for the operator, who has lowered the receiver onto the ball, to believe that the coupler is locked in when the opposite is true. Unfortunately, this leads to potentially dangerous situations where the trailer disengages while being towed.
Some of these shortcomings in the prior art also similarly apply to conventional trailer hitches mounted on the rear of a vehicle without a gooseneck assembly. Furthermore, in the prior art standard trailer hitches that use a mating system of a ball attached to the rear of a vehicle such as behind or on the rear bumper often require the locking mechanism to also act as a supporting function and sometimes even a pulling function. These configurations may be extremely difficult to operate and require substantial effort to lock or unlock.
Furthermore, many of these prior art hitches may be placed in a latched configuration but a separate manual operation is required to lock the device in the latched configuration. If a person fails to take the extra step of locking the device, then a potentially dangerous situation may exist.
Thus, there is a need for a self locking trailer coupler which provides for an automatic locking, a visual indicator that the coupler is locked in position, and a remote release for unlocking said coupler.
In general, the present invention is a new and improved trailer coupler which is spring loaded so that, when the ball slides into the receiver socket, it is locked into position with a visual indicator that the receiver is locked onto the ball. The present invention also provides a means to remotely unlock the receiver from the ball.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in this application to the details of construction and to the arrangement so the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting. As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientist, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved trailer coupler which automatically locks in place on the receiver when the coupler is lowered on the receiver.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved trailer coupler which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved trailer coupler which is of a more durable and reliable construction than that of the existing known art.
Still another object to the present invention to provide a new and improved trailer coupler which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such economically available to the buying public.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved trailer coupler which provides some of the advantages of the prior art, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved trailer coupler which is remotely actuated to release the coupler off the receiver without the need of the operator to physically access the coupler.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved trailer coupler with a locking mechanism which may work on gooseneck couplers as well as standard ball hitches attached to the rear of a vehicle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved trailer coupler which uses a mechanical advantage of spring loading and multiple plates for latching and locking hitches in place.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference would be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.